


I Hate Squirrels

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Rebecca finds an unexpected guest in her bathroom. Rebecca belongs to Centeris2.





	I Hate Squirrels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



Ever since she’d started to develop deeper connections with the people of Jorvik, Rebecca had started to actually stay in inns. There were more than enough to go around, and she was actually being paid enough (what with the extra horse training that she’d been taking on) that she could afford it now. Her days of sleeping out in the middle of Jorvik with Midnightwarrior were over. And, much as she missed them sometimes, she had to admit that a nice, soft bed was a lot better than cold, dewy grass to lie on. It even beat the hayloft, her usual sleeping spot when she didn’t feel like staying in an inn.

Tonight was one of those nights when all Rebecca wanted was a nice, hot shower, a warm bed, a roof over her head, and a hot meal. In whichever order, she wasn’t too fussy. Possibly a shower first, though, she’d been helping Hayden in the swamp today and Guardianboy had found it funny to push her into the lake when she’d being measuring the water (which never changed but Hayden always needed readings and it was something to do. Sure, he might not pay as well as Nic Stoneground or the fishermen, but what could you do?).

Stretching, Rebecca switched on the light of her room at the inn and had to resist the urge to flop down on the bed and immediately sleep. Not only would it be a pain for the cleaners to get mud out of the bed, she also didn’t really want to sleep in that all night. Shower first, she decided, and then she’d order room service and probably pass out immediately after consuming her meal. Such were the joys of being Jorvik’s on-call every-woman. Not all heroes wore capes, she guessed.

Rebecca grabbed a set of clean clothes from her backpack (which she’d had the foresight to put in here earlier when she’d rented a room here at the Crescent Moon Village inn for the night), but stopped instantly when she heard a noise. It almost sounded like a hiss. Remaining perfectly still, Rebecca strained her ears in an attempt to hear whatever was going on. Did some creep have a camera in here spying on her? Knowing that the Buttergoods owned this place, she wouldn’t put it past them. Well, Scott wouldn’t do anything bad, not now that Rebecca and him were on good terms, and Robert was as pure as the driven snow, but Junior and Valdemar? Yeah, they’d probably do something creepy like put a camera into every room in the inn.

“Alright, you creep, where did you put it?” Rebecca muttered as she began poking around the room. As far as she knew, cameras didn’t hiss, but maybe the spy was an idiot and had built in a speaker. The Buttergoods weren’t particularly known for their intelligence, after all.

Rebecca’s search turned up nothing in the main room. No bugs, no cameras, no recording equipment. She’d poked and prodded everything, and hadn’t found anything electronic. Nor had she found any suspicious holes. Frowning, Rebecca headed into the bathroom. If they didn’t have the main room bugged, maybe they only had the bathroom bugged. She was on her way there when she heard the voice. The very familiar voice.

“Fucking squirrels,” a girl muttered, followed by another hiss. That definitely sounded like a hiss of pain that time. But Rebecca recognised the voice. Any other young Soul Rider would have been more on-guard as they approached the door, or they would have run at it with rune wand drawn, but Rebecca only silently opened the door and looked in at the girl who was currently standing in front of the mirror under the bright fluorescent bathroom light, wincing as she dabbed antiseptic on the scratches that littered her arms, face, neck, even down her chest. 

“I thought you’d go back to the HQ to lick your wounds,” said Rebecca, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. Jessica jumped back, dropping the bottle of antiseptic liquid and the cotton ball as she dropped into a defensive stance. But she sagged when she saw who it was.

“Oh, it’s you,” said Jessica.

“Gee, the druids’d just love it if they knew how little you saw me as a threat,” said Rebecca. “Though it’s their doing, really.”

“If only they knew what damage they’d done themselves,” said Jessica. She frowned down at the antiseptic liquid, which was now making a puddle on the floor, and bent to pick it up, hissing as it spilled onto her fingers. She shook her hand. “Never try to kidnap squirrels, Rebecca, it’s not worth it.”

“Yeah, somehow, that never came up as one of my long-term future goals,” said Rebecca. Jessica scowled, trying to bring herself to dab more of the antiseptic onto her scratches. Rebecca walked over to her, taking the bottle from her and a fresh cotton ball from the bag of them that still rested in the bathroom basin. “Hold still, I’ll patch you up.”

“How humiliating,” said Jessica as she sat on the lid of the toilet, Rebecca crouching in front of her to tend to her wounds. “Healed by a Soul Rider. Or a druid.”

“Ex-druid,” Rebecca corrected breezily as she began to gently dab at Jessica’s face. Jess flinched back, gasping at the pain. “Sorry.”

“Ex?” Jessica repeated.

“Yeah, I left them after they left me for dead,” said Rebecca. Jess was so surprised that she didn’t even flinch when Rebecca started work on the rather deep scratch on her neck. It looked worse than it was, though, once Rebecca had cleaned the blood away.

“Holy shit,” said Jess. “I… damn, that’s worse than my fate. I was only taken down a peg, you…”

“Mm-hm,” Rebecca nodded, glancing up at her chest. “Jeez, Lucien really did a number on your boobs. Sure he wasn’t trying to cop a feel?”

“Rebecca,” said Jess. “Look at me.” Rebecca didn’t, only set herself to work dabbing at Jessica’s wounds and frowning over them.

“It was that night or whenever when I blew up the oil rig, remember? Justin escaped, but me?” Rebecca gave a bitter little laugh. “Yeah, I died. Horribly. Painfully. And then I sank because, well, bodies sink, I guess. And then, just when I thought that it was over, that it’d all go black and I’d be gone forever, something grabbed my leg. And it dragged me down to this rotting, half-dead thing, and hey, wouldn’t you know it, that thing liked me enough to bring me back to life. The thing that the druids want me to kill.”

“You saw Garnok?” Jess whispered. Rebecca shrugged.

“Unless there’s another squid-like deity trapped at the bottom of the ocean,” said Rebecca. “The druids cast me out and Garnok saved me. Imagine that.”

“You could join us,” said Jessica.

“Yes, come to Dark Core, we have hot women,” said Rebecca. “I mean, it’s true, Sands aside, Dark Core is quite good at hiring attractive people.”

“You still think I’m hot, even covered in scratches and reeking of antiseptic?” asked Jess, a wry smile on her lips.

“I’d kiss you to answer that but that’s a pretty nasty scratch you’ve got just below your nose,” said Rebecca, dabbing at it. Jess cringed at the pain.

“If that fucking squirrel is the reason I’m not getting laid tonight, I’ll skin it alive next time I see it,” said Jess. Rebecca laughed.

“I mean, if you want to, but no pressure,” said Rebecca. “Though I did only rent this room for one person.”

“Yeah, sorry to just barge in on you, by the way,” said Jess. “I didn’t realise this room was taken. Or that I’d take this long. I was only going to be in and out in a few seconds after treating my wounds but antiseptic stings like a bitch.”

“Well, I’d offer to heal you, but that’s probably not the best idea,” said Rebecca. “What with the Aideen magic and all. If that’s even what I have.”

“It’s light magic, whatever it is,” said Jess. “And it’d hurt me. Though I would still be willing to train you, if you’re still interested.”

“Well, the druids didn’t teach me anything except to not trust anyone, so if the offer is still open, I’ll happily take it,” said Rebecca. “When you’re feeling better, that is.”

“Ah, it will be lovely to have a student,” said Jess, closing her eyes and basking in the bliss of the idea for just a moment before another swipe of the burning antiseptic brought her back to the present. “Finally, I will be the superior once more.”

“Well, I mean, you already look like a dominatrix,” said Rebecca. Jess smirked.

“Thank you,” said Jess. “That does wonders for my ego.” 

“Heh, well, I do know a thing or two about stroking egos,” said Rebecca, thinking of another woman who definitely fit the dominatrix persona.

“Ooh, do tell,” Jess cooed.

“I think that you might know her,” said Rebecca. “But I’ll only tell you about her if you promise not to get jealous.” Jessica’s eyes seemed to glow, though perhaps that was partly from the pain of the antiseptic fighting the germs in the scratches.

“If there is competition, I will simply have to remind you of who your true master is,” said Jess.

“Her name is Ms Drake,” said Rebecca. Jessica widened her eyes, taking in a sharp breath. And the antiseptic was nowhere near her skin.

“Oh, that woman,” said Jess. “I hope that she doesn’t find out about us. She’s kind of scary. And so evil that she makes even me look like a little pussycat.”

“I thought the green eyes would do that more than anything else,” said Rebecca. Jess frowned.

“It appears that you have a definite taste for powerful women, then,” said Jess. “Perhaps you enjoy being dominated.”

“Maybe I do,” said Rebecca, winking at her. “Unrelated but I’m going to need to unbutton your top, I need to see how far down these scratches go.” Jess sighed, doing the honours for her. Just as Rebecca had feared, the scratches did travel further down Jessica’s breasts, reaching the cups of her bra and travelling just a little beneath. Blood had soaked into the material, though Rebecca could only tell by the dampness and smell because the bra was black. As were the panties, as she knew from past experiences.

“Is it bad?” asked Jessica, glancing down. “Will I live?”

“I really hope it’s not going to scar, for your sake,” said Rebecca. “But this is probably going to hurt.”

“God, it hurt enough when it happened,” said Jess. “Little bastard almost got away then but I dug my claws in and he stayed. Not without giving me a good few bites, though.”

“Did you really think that kidnapping a squirrel in this outfit was a good idea?” asked Rebecca. “Granted, it’s better than a swimsuit or underwear, but you didn’t even wear gloves?”

“I didn’t expect it to be so hard, okay?” said Jess. “I thought it’d be an easy job, and instead I almost got torn to shreds by a squirrel, of all things. And I had a fucking seagull pecking at me too. Messed up my hair. Think it tried to shit on me, too.” Rebecca tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn’t hide a snort. “Rebecca!”

“Sorry,” said Rebecca. “It’s just funny when you put it like that, when you think about it.”

“It was humiliating!” said Jess. “I’m the Dark Princess, I should have more respect, more dignity than this! I should be storming castles, sacking villages, sinking ships, leading armies, not getting scratched up by a squirrel and shat upon by a fucking seagull!”

“I’m sorry,” said Rebecca, sobering up with an effort. “You’re right, and I’m sorry that you had to go through that. I hope that someday you can get your revenge on those creatures.”

“I will, too,” Jessica muttered. “Even if I have to burn the forest to the ground.” Rebecca pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

Eventually, Rebecca managed to get Jessica’s wounds cleaned and patched up. Most of the scratches were only shallow, with none needing stitches, but it’d probably sting for a while.

“Maybe get someone else to do something,” said Rebecca. “Take some time off, think up some lesson plans for me.”

“I may just do that,” said Jess, standing at last and buttoning her top back up. “Thank you for patching me up.”

“Your god saved my life, it was… really my pleasure,” said Rebecca. “And hey, at least I got to see a show.” Jess rolled her eyes. “I need a shower.”

“Perhaps I can also get a show?” asked Jess. “I’ve just had the most horrible day, after all.” She fluttered her eyelashes.

“I’ll send you a video,” said Rebecca, blushing. “Now, go. I’m sure your boss is waiting for a report.”

“Ugh, yes, I’ll go bitch to him,” said Jess. She stopped halfway out the window, turning to look at Rebecca. “I’ll ambush you when it’s time for our lesson.”

“Looking forward to it,” said Rebecca, giving her a smile. “Goodnight, Jess.” Jess gave her a rare, true smile back.

“Goodnight,” said Jess, and vanished into the night like a shadow.


End file.
